dragon ball The begining:
by Sassysaiyangirl
Summary: This is MY take on how I think things would happen if Goku had a sister. And in this story he does. It's my OC Coco. also this is a mini continuation to The new empire: A tarble love story. there may be a few more continuations so keep an eye out for them
1. coco's story

Coco, Tarble, There daughter Riku, Coco's brother Goku and his son Gohan were at a park. The leaves fell silently and as the family walked across the crunchy leaves Gohan started to ask about how his aunt and his dad met. "Gohan, I don't think you'd like to here that story. It's really long and boring."  
said Coco, trying to get out of telling the story since she didn't really remember it. Surprising enough Goku piped up and told his sister that he knew most of it, what he didn't know she might know. "Well Coco, sounds like your brother wants to tell the story, besides, I've been married to you for about five months now and hardly know anything about you, I'd like to know about your past too."  
said Tarble.  
"Okay, Well it all started with my mother and father..."  
*Flashback to planet Vegeta; date 2091*  
''Bardock!"  
Bardock was getting to take his wife Celera to the nearest birthing station for Goku and I to be born.  
"Hold on, were almost there!"  
He said.  
"Oh god no, dad please tell me I'm not gonna be a big brother?"  
Said Radits *our eldest brother*  
"Radits, you are going to be a big bother to a boy and possibly a girl..."  
said Bardock.  
"DAM IT!"  
Radits stomped away.  
*Present day.* "Hold on aunt Coco,"  
"Yes Gohan?"  
"if you were just getting ready to be born, then how do you know about all of this?"  
"well, didn't your mother tell you that babies in the womb can hear everything from the inside of the mother?"  
"oh yeah that's right they can can't they?"  
"yes, now I'm going to turn the story over to your dad okay?"  
"Kay"  
"Okay then, well lets see now..."  
*Flashback to planet Vegeta; date 2091*  
Bardock had just gotten called to go and fight another race of aliens on Frieza planet 419.  
"Crap baskets! I'm going to miss out on the birth of my children!"  
he said.  
"Just go, we'll be fine, if you don't Frieza will kill you."  
Celera said. "That freaky alien genotype will kill our race any way. Just make the arrangements to send Radits, Kackarott, and Coco to a new planet. A safer planet. Okay?" said Bardock. Celera nodded, and he kissed his wife a final good bye. *present day*  
"Okay I think that you heard enough from me for now,"  
said Goku. "Wait a minute Goku." said Coco. "Yeah?"  
"Weren't you the first one to land on earth?"  
"Oh yeah, I was! so, I guess I'll continue." *Flashback on planet Vegeta; Date 2091*  
After Bardock had destroyed the foreign planet, he went to go defeat Frieza.  
"So, you wish to challenge me? I can't seem to understand you sayains, no matter how hard I try. "  
Frieza said. "And so if I can't understand you, I'll just kill you off!"  
Frieza then killed Bardock and blew up the planet, but not before My self and you're aunt had left in two separate pods. Radits had already left because he had caught wind of what Frieza had planed to do. *present day* "hey dad?" "yes Gohan?"  
"Didn't you say that you grew up in the mountains?"  
"I'm getting to that Gohan."  
*flashback planet earth; date 2092* I was found in a patch of bamboo and your aunt Coco, well she was somewhere else in the mountains. As I looked around I found my self alone. Until the man I named you after son, my grandpa Gohan. "Oh look at you, it seems you need a home."  
he said. he lifted me up in the air and I think I hit him on the nose... he dropped me and I hit my head. that's how I became me.  
"Oh no! my new grand son, don't worry Goku I'll keep you safe from now on."  
*present day* "okay, that's enough from me, why don't you take over now sis?"  
"Alright."  
As Goku said I was in a different part of the mountains, My grandmother who happened to know Goku's grandpa found me sleeping in a patch of carrots. "Huh? oh, a baby girl. why does he have a tail? oh well at least I'm finally a grandmother." She decided to name me what I was already named. "I'll call you Coco." she picked me up and hugged me. I gripped her finger like normal baby would. Apparently I wasn't violent.


	2. coco's story2

*present day*  
"So, you were like me huh?"  
asked Tarble.  
"pretty much."  
Coco replied.  
"I knew there was more than one reason as to why I loved you."  
said Tarble. Coco smiled.  
"Thank you Hon. Any way back to the story."  
*Flashback planet earth: date 2093*  
when Goku woke up from his concussion my grandma was determined to get me and him to meet.  
"but why grandma?"  
I asked. "because you and Gohan's grandson may be related."  
she said.  
"How do you know?"  
I asked.  
"Well I don't. but we'll be sure to find out."  
as we walked down to goku's grandpa's house we saw that they were fishing. "go on Coco. say hello."  
I sat down and crossed my arms.  
"no." I said.  
"why not?" "because I don't want to."  
Then Goku ran up to me.  
"Hey you wanna fish? we have plenty." he said. he then came closer and noticed my tail.  
"hey I have a tail too!"  
he said. I smiled a bit.  
"my grandma thinks we could be related."  
I said. "No kidding. So does my grandpa."  
said Goku. Then the full moon came... we didn't know what we were doing, because our brains were being controlled by the moon. when we were back to normal, our grandparents were gone. "What do you think happened Coco?"  
Goku asked.  
"I don't know, but apparently our grand parent were right we are brother and sister."  
*present day* "And so that's how we found out that we were related."  
said Coco. "well that's very informative and all but what was your grandma's name aunt Coco?"  
Asked Gohan.  
"That's easy, her name was Riku."


End file.
